


The Ratty Man

by Hopefullyrees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullyrees/pseuds/Hopefullyrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord is coming and there's no where to hide....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ratty Man

He knew he was coming for him. He had to hide, had to protect them. He needed help but who would help him? Remus? Remus liked him. Remus would help. But Remus had his own problems. James? James gave him this task. He would not let him down. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Sirius? No. He wanted this task. He didn't trust Peter. Peter would show him he was just as good as Sirius wasn't he?  
He looked at his hands. His finger nails were bitten, globes of blood at the edges. His skin pealing away like glue, pale and dry by raw skin burning away underneath. He didn't notice the ache anymore. His hands were shaking like mini earthquakes, twitching like whiskers. His muscles were stiff from hiding. His hair greasy from days of not washing, beard like Velcro, rough and prickly and teeth rotten with grime like old banana skin.  
I'm Peter. My best friend, James is counting on me. James and Lily. He trusts me. I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been in my life. But that's okay. I'm a Gryffindor.  
Rocking, rocking, rocking.  
I'm Peter. My best friend, James is counting on me. He trusts me. I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been in my life. But that's okay. I'm a, I'm a, I'm a...  
Rocking, rocking, rocking.  
I'm Peter. My best friend, James is counting on me. James and L-l-l...He trusts me. I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been in my life. But that's okay. I'm a-a-a...  
Rocking, rocking, rocking.  
I'm Peter. He is counting on me. Who? He trusts me. Why? I'm scared. Really scared. I think I might die.  
Rocking, rocking, rocking.

 

Peter never remembered the dark lord arriving. He never remembered trying to put up a fight. Trying not to cry. Telling him he'd never tell. He never remembered.

But Peter remembered the pain. Scorching through his veins, burning his skin like needles, stabbing, twisting, hitting. Anger fear hatred. For James. James would help. He always helped. James is coming. James will help. He must help. Sirius would understand. They wanted the same thing. Remus would protect him. Remus would. They would come. They always would.  
No one came.  
Crying. Screaming. Parched throat. Burning lungs. Icy heart. Boiling brain. Pain. Cracking skull. Snapping bones. Pain. Stop. Stop. Stop. For James. For James. For...

Faces drowned in his vision. Fear and pain. There is nothing else. Who am I? Why am I here? 

Pulling, cipping, chasing, hating, pushing, crying, screaming, gasping, drowning, killing.

Pain.

Then it stopped. Nothing. Empty. Dead.

 

Like a rat. Poisonous. Sly. Lonely. Hated. Empty.


End file.
